Babylawn: Amy
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: A variation on the How Sonic met Amy story that shows the stars as innocent 3 year olds. How can you resist that? Please review flames are welcome because the author is desperate.


Yeah, finally, my favorite story in the entire Babylawn series (except maybe the first one), it's time for Amy Rose! I worked the hardest on hers because it was the first one I wrote and I wrote it for myself (the others were for my cousins/sisters). I think it's pretty cute, but that's up to you to decide!

Dedication: RikkuMcClowFox, this is dedicated to you for your awesome work on the Anglez series and your amazing, inspiring reviews! Thanks so much!!

Now, read on!

Babylawn- Amy

The forest around her was quiet; the only sounds were those of the wind rustling the leaves and branches of the trees and her footsteps as she walked through the mess of trees and plants. It was mid afternoon, but to the small 3 year old hedgehog it felt like nighttime, probably because she couldn't see the sun through the treetops. The small girl didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to leave the forest and she figured that walking would take her somewhere. The young girl put her hand inside the right pocket of her red skirt. In that pocket was her mother's most prize possession, a red headband with a pink rose on the top. Her mom had given it to her before she left. She didn't want to leave, but her parents told her it was too dangerous for her to stay and she obeyed them. Every time she needed encouragement or strength, she would touch the headband and it would help. She didn't want to put it in her quills, she was afraid it would fall off and get lost or get stolen or something. Right now, she held her quills back with 2 small red barrettes with pink hearts on them.

The girl had walked for a few more minutes when she began to see light not so far away. Excited at the thought of getting out of this forest, she began to run, but she accidentally tripped over a tree root and scraped her knee. It began to hurt badly, so she sat down and started to cry.

"Tag, you're it!" Tails exclaimed as he tapped Knuckles' shoulder. Then he quickly began running in the other direction to avoid the wrath of 'it'. Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles were on the babylawn playing tag. The game was slightly unfair, with Sonic being faster than both Tails and Knuckles, but none of them mined and they had been playing for hours. Then, suddenly, Sonic's ears twitched. He had just heard a noise coming from the forest on the edge of the babylawn. Tails had heard the noise as well, and Knuckles seeing the look on his friends' faces, paused as well.

"What wong?" He asked his two friends.

"It sounds wike someone is cwying." Tails answered.

"I'm oing to go find out wats appening." Sonic said and he took off for the woods before anyone had the chance to comment.

Sonic walked into the forest and he began to look around. Then he saw a small figure resting on the ground. Slowly, he walked over to it when he realized it was a small pink hedgehog girl, sitting down and crying. He went over and sat beside her. She felt someone moving beside her and instantly looked up, only to find a blue hedgehog her age next to her.

"Hi, my name is Sonic, wat's oars?" He introduced himself.

"My name is Amy Wose." She answered.

"Why are ou cwying?" Sonic asked.

Amy Rose pointed at her scraped and now slightly bleeding knee.

"I got hwurt." She answered.

"Come wit me." He said, getting up after a slight hesitation. He held his hand out to help Amy up. After all, she was hurt and she was going to have trouble walking on her own. She grabbed his hand and let him help her up, but as she was getting up Amy felt her mother's headband slip out of her pocket. She reached down and picked it up right away.

"Is tat oars?" Sonic asked referring to the accessory in her hand.

"Uh-huh, it wused to be my mom's." Sonic saw that Amy had gotten upset when she was mentioning her mother, so he quickly added "It's very pwretty."

"Tank you." She said smiling. Then Amy slipped the headband back into her pocket as Sonic helped her over to the babylawn.

When Sonic and Amy got to the babylawn, Tails and Knuckles quickly went over to them.

"Hi Sonic." Tails said.

"Hey Ta-wils, hey Knukols! I want ou eyes to meet Amy Wose. Amy, this is Ta-wils," here he pointed to a young yellow-orange 2 tailed fox, "and Knukols," he was now referring to the red echidna with spikes for knuckles.

"Hellwo Amy!" Tails said cheerfully.

"Hi Amy." Knuckles said shortly. Then he walked over to the Master Emerald shrine and sat down.

"Wat's he doing?" Amy asked Tails, as Sonic was no longer around.

"He's da gardian of da Mastew Emewald." Tails explained. Then Sonic came back with a small first aid kit in his hand. That's when Tails first noticed Amy's scraped knee and he helped Sonic clean it up.

"Tanks awot guys!" Amy thanked them when they had handed her a bandage to place on her knee after they dabbed in with alcohol.

"Ou wewcome." Tails and Sonic said in unison. Then it was silent for a moment because no one knew what to say.

"Wew, I should go now." Amy said, getting up off the grass and looking in the direction opposing the forest.

"Hoed on a second." Sonic said, quickly grabbing Tails' arm and puling over to the Master Emerald. Then the three boys huddled up and Sonic said "I tink we sould wet Amy tay wit us cuz she doesn't ave a ome."

"No, no girls awowed." Knuckles replied instantly.

"But we wet ou tay ear." Sonic answered jokingly. Unfortunately for Sonic, Knuckles didn't think the joke was funny and he instantly threw a punch at him.

Sonic, being as quick as he was, dodged the attack. Before he had the chance to strike back, Tails quickly spoke up, "I tink we sould wet Amy tay too, tis is ta babylawn aftew all." Since no one could argue with that fact, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went back over to where they had left a confused Amy Rose.

"Ou wanna tay wit us ere on ta babylawn?"

"Babylawn?" Amy asked questioningly.

"Uh-huh, tat's wat we call tis place, it's our ome." Tails explained.

"And ou want me to tay ere?" The trio nodded and Amy's face brightened.

"Tanks guys!" She exclaimed.

That night, when all the kids were sleeping in their beds, the babylawn was visited by an intruder. His he was short, round, 4 years old, smart, and very evil. He was Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' rival and his name was Eggy. He had found out that the babylawn had a new occupant and decided to introduce himself. Eggy crept slowly on the grass, trying to make as little noise as possible. He somehow managed to open the door, but when he took the first step forward, the ground creaked and Tails' and Amy's ears twitched, as they were the closest to the door. He quickly swiped Amy out of her bed and ran. Unfortunately, he was too busy trying to escape before Amy or any of the guys woke up that he didn't notice her headband slip out of her pocket and fall onto the floor beside her bed. He also didn't notice that a small slip of paper fell out of his pocket. Luckily, Amy was sleeping very heavily because she hadn't slept very well for the few days she was lost. Eggy quickly took her to his clubhouse and waited for Sonic to figure out he had taken the girl and come to fight him. Sure, his plan makes no sense, but he is 4 years old.

Then next morning when Tails woke up, he jumped out of bed and, as usual, he started to wake everyone else up.

"Guys, wake up!" He exclaimed. Both Sonic and Knuckles woke up annoyed. Sonic sat up in his bed and yawned whereas Knuckles covered his head with his blanket and tried to sneak back to sleep.

"Good mourning Ta-wils." Sonic said as he got up.

"Sonic, wear's Amy?"

It was just then that both Sonic realized Amy wasn't in her bed.

"I dunno, do out ink she went outide?" The two boys went to look, but she wasn't there either.

"Maybe she weft." Tails said softly when they were back in the shack.

"No." Sonic answered him when he spotted something on he floor beside Amy's bed. He went over and picked it up.

"Wat is tat?" Tails asked his friend.

"It Amy's eadband. She ould nevew weave wit out it." He answered.

"Wook, tere's a pece of papew." Tails said pointing to a spot beside where the headband was. Sonic picked that up too and looked at it. Then he felt Tails glaring at him and he looked up.

"Ou know ou can't wead." The two-tailed fox told his blue friend.

"Ey, I'm twying to wearn!" Sonic protested as he handed his friend the note. Tails was extremely smart for a 3 year old and he did know how to read.

"It says 'I wike pwetty ponies… I wike pwetty ponies… I wike pwetty ponies…' and it has Eggy witten on the bottom."

"Eggy did tis! He took Amy! We ave to elp hew!" Sonic exclaimed. Then he grabbed the pillow off Tails' bed, which he was standing next to, and threw it at Knuckles' head. "Come on sweepy ead, Eggy took Amy!" Knuckles started to mumble something under his breath as he got up and the three boys left the babylawn and went to the old, closed daycare center, which was now Eggy's hideout.

While this was going on at the babylawn, Amy had woken up and found herself trapped in and upside down playpen. Looking at the walls she saw peeling alphabet posters and chipping bright pink and blue.

"Wat am I doing ere?" She asked

"An exellwent question.Wet me anser. My name is Eggy and I baby napped ou so tat Sonic would ave to come ere and I could fight im."

"Tat's tupid, wat if he doesn't know woo captwered me, wat if he doesn't even cawe." Amy asked. As she said the last part of the statement, she realized she may never get out.

"It's NOT a tupid pwan, it's a gweat pwan! Now be quiet dumb baby!" Eggy yelled at Amy. She didn't want to follow his orders, but she didn't want to talk to him either, so she sat back down and stayed quiet. She was a little worried, so Amy reached her hand into her right pocket. It was then that she realized that her mother's headband was missing. A small teardrop formed in her eye and slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away and decided that she had to try to get herself out. So she sat up (because she was too tall to stand) and took out her favorite weapon. It was a miniature version of her Piko Piko hammer. It was as long as her arm was and made of plastic. She raised her hammer up into the air and began to smash it into the walls of the playpen. It began to rock back and forth with every whack, going a little farther every time. Right before the playpen turned over; however, Eggy realized what she was doing and exclaimed "Top tat!" Luckily for Amy, the door opened and in came Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Eggy, weave her awone!" Sonic exclaimed as he approached his enemy.

"Yes, it wooked, I mean… told ya it would wook." Eggy told Amy.

"If ou want er back, ou have to fight my newst wobot!" And with that, a small grotesque robot with parts sticking out appeared.

"No pwobwem." Sonic grinned and he and Knuckles instantly began to attack it. Meanwhile, Tails went over to Amy's 'prison' and said "Hoed on!" Then he began to spin his twin tails and he flew up above the playpen and lifted it up. Once there was enough room, Amy crawled out from under the playpen and Tails released it. "I did went know ou could fwy." Amy told Tails in astonishment. "It's kewl."

"Tanks." He said, but now Amy was facing Eggy, filled with anger. She went over to his ugly robot with her hammer at her side.

"Wat are ou doing?" Knuckles asked as both he and Sonic stopped attacking. With a gleam in her emerald eye, she raised the hammer over her head and smashed it into the robot's head, causing the pieces to start falling off. She hit it once more and the machine completely broke apart.

"Take tat!" She exclaimed. Then she rounded onto Eggy with the same gleam in her eye. She swung her hammer over his head and he screamed "Ow, ow, ow, ow, top tat huwrt!" When she turned to face her friends, she saw that all 3 boys had wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wow, tat was cool." Tails said.

"Tanks." Amy replied. Then the 4 of them turned to leave. Tails and Knuckles were up ahead of the two hedgehogs. Sonic turned to Amy and held out his hand.

"Ere, tis is oars." He said and she realized he had her mother's missing headband.

"Tank ou." She said, taking it from him. When she was just about to place it in her pocket, he spoke again. "Wait."

"Wat?" She asked. He took the headband back out of her palm and placed it in her quills.

"Tat's bettew." He smiled. Then Sonic took off and ran past all his friends and beat everyone to the babylawn.

Amy put her hand up to her head and smiled. She took out the barrettes she used to keep in her quills and slipped them into her pocket, deciding to keep the headband on forever.

Aw, look. It ends in SonAmy. Isn't that cute? Well, you can tell me in a review (please?)


End file.
